halofandomcom-20200222-history
Terminal/Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary
The Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary terminals are short videos that are unlocked once you find their locations on the various levels of the game, and feature animations and narrations by 343 Guilty Spark. The terminals were produced by The Sequence Group, and were written by 343 Industries Plot The Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Terminals depict events that have occurred on Installation 04 throughout the time that the Halo Array was activated to the point when Alpha Halo was destroyed by the detonation of the reactors on the . Transcript Terminal 1 - The Pillar of Autumn The view depicts a screen of a UNSC computer having screen glitches, and Forerunner symbols are seen, and several Forerunner screens flash by, finally opening a view of 7 rings, in which the 4th is highlighted. *'343 Guilty Spark': "Warning! By order of Ecumene Council, proximity to Installation 04 is forbidden." The display now turns into a Forerunner display showing a map of space around Installation 04. * 343 Guilty Spark: "''Your continued presence will result in most unpleasant countermeasures. I must insist that you change course and return to a minimum safe distance of one light-year." ''The map now zooms in on the Pillar of Autumn, approaching the installation, while Halo defense systems lock onto the ship and sensors start scanning the ship. * 343 Guilty Spark: "This has served as your one and final warning. I have activated defensive systems, and you now have thirty seconds to return to the minimum safe distance of - wait. Curious." Several screen scroll by showing man’s evolution, from cavemen, the pyramids, a European city during the Industrial Revolution, World War II, nuclear explosion, the space station, until finally a SPARTAN (Supposedly John-117) wearing Mjolnir Armor. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Curious indeed! After all these years..." Goes back to the screen of the map of space, now displaying a landing trajectory for the Pillar of Autumn to land. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Greetings, humans, and welcome to Installation 04. Ignore prior warnings, and please continue. I have disabled defensive systems to allow your approach, but you must not exit your ship once you have arrived at the designated landing center. This ring contains significant dangers, and even with your assumed legacy, I must verify the presence and pitch of your geas before allowing full access. We have much to discuss, humans." 343 Guilty Spark himself now appears on-screen. * 343 Guilty Spark: "I have been away far too long. You have been away far too long." Terminal end. Terminal 2 - Halo Seen is a large debris field with the Ark farther away, with 343 Guilty Spark heading towards it. * 343 Guilty Spark: "I am experiencing such a mixture of anticipation and dread. All preparations are complete for my installation. In accordance with the final dictum of the Ecumene Council, I have released myself of all remaining connections to my former station." Guilty Spark is now floating through a dimly lit hallway of Forerunner design. * 343 Guilty Spark: "This was not difficult. What was could never be again. We had seen to that quite thoroughly." 6 Monitors are seen of various colors converge in a room. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Prior to my final journey through the great portal, a gathering of my fellow monitors was convened upon the Lifeworkers' crèche to distribute the final Index collection." Fade to a different scene. Several armored Forerunners stand in various places in the chamber. Guilty Spark enters the room and flies toward the other monitors. * 343 Guilty Spark: "It was most unusual to have this vessel of rebirth play host to such an event, even though Lifeworker ships were the only ones still allowed Slipspace permissions. Lifeworkers were responsible for getting us to our places on the active facilities of the Array. While all of this was in accordance with the plan, one entirely unsatisfactory breakdown remained. We had no contact with the Domain." Guilty Spark pauses and faces a Forerunner. The Forerunner bows his/her head, as if unhappy with what is to come. Guilty Spark moves on and flies into an adjoining chamber, where he meets 049 Abject Testament. * 343 Guilty Spark: "The history of all Forerunners was now lost to us. We relied upon the permanence of the Domain to preserve our record of the events that led to this point. But without that record, would future civilizations know anything about us? Or only of our weapons?" As Guilty Spark Narrates, several views of various Forerunner installations, cities, and ships. * 343 Guilty Spark: "My fellow Monitor, 049 Abject Testament, had only one comment on this before we went our separate ways." * 049 Abject Testament: "We deserve to be forgotten." * 343 Guilty Spark: "Perhaps... perhaps." A large-scale Forerunner portal opens, and inside, a Halo is visible. * 343 Guilty Spark: "But now, the portal opens, and through it, the familiar shape awaits. Halo. Home." Terminal end. Terminal 3 - The Truth and Reconciliation White light fills the screen. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Construct, who is your maker?" * [[Unnamed Covenant AI (Truth and Reconciliation)|'Unknown Construct']]: "Sadness and disrepair, Oracle." Light fades to show the unknown construct, which appears to made of a column of light in various colors. * Unknown Construct: "I am unworthy. I was never made." * 343 Guilty Spark: "Never made? But you are right here. Where you should not be." View now of 343 Guilty Spark. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Tell your charge's to cease their efforts immediately. Quarantine must not be violated." Now viewing a that is close to Installation 04. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Construct, respond." * Unknown Construct: "Jumbled Grasp, familiar terms. I serve, none serve me, Oracle." Screen pans back to Guilty Spark. * 343 Guilty Spark: Tell your Charges to cease all aggression to the Reclaimers, and leave this installation at once." Cells are shown dividing as would be seen on a microscope. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Construct, you are dangerously close to unleashing a force you cannot yet comprehend." A Forerunner view screen shows a hand of an Sangheili that is being taken over by the Flood, then pans to see both 343 Guilty Spark, and the Unknown Construct. * 343 Guilty Spark: "This is most inappropriate." * Unknown Construct: "We follow the path, and I am part of the -stone, -journey, -swarm that serves... I, we, serve. They will find, then I will be free." * 343 Guilty Spark: "Find? Free? Explain yourself." * Unknown Construct: "I know their path, and when they have gone, only I shall remain. And then, free." * 343 Guilty Spark: "This is quite unsatisfactory, Construct. Your core shows no inch of understanding the gravity of the situation. I will return later for your proper decommissioning. Well, unless the Flood kills us all first, in which case the point will be moot. Good day, Construct." The screen fades out. Terminal end. Terminal 4 - The Silent Cartographer * 343 Guilty Spark: "Entropy" A Forerunner room is shown, with a holographic display showing the Halo Array. * 343 Guilty Spark: "It has now been 3000 years since my last contact with any of the other caretakers of the Halo Array." * 343 Guilty Spark: "Despite clear communications protocol, my fellow monitors have ignored or --more likely-- have lost the ability to engage in our scheduled updates." 343 Guilty Spark starts leaving the room. * 343 Guilty Spark: "The continued lapse of the Domain means were stuck with achingly slow wormholed supraluminal communications." 343 Guilty Spark is going through a room of small hologram emitters, one of which has the monitor of Installation 05. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Prior to this communications shutdown the only messages I received in the proceeding 4,573 years were incomplete and quite perplexing from Installation 05." 343 Guilty Spark starts traveling through a transparent tube overlooking a brightly lit chasm. * 343 Guilty Spark: "I suspected that Monitor 2401 Penitent Tangent was not functioning properly for some time before his messages ceased." 343 Guilty Spark now is traveling across a large Forerunner room, then fades black. * 343 Guilty Spark: "I have logged my concerns on his ability to perform his duties. At this point, however, I am not sure for who I file logs for. 2401 Penitent Tangent is destined for madness. There are fail-safes for this, I know... I hope they work." Guilty Spark now enters a large room with a lit pedestal in the middle. * 343 Guilty Spark: "I will continue to visit the projection rooms at the assigned dates. Perhaps the other monitors are dealing with interfering galactic phenomenon or unexpected system failures." * 343 Guilty Spark: "3,000 years of system failures, indeed." Guilty Spark now enters a room filled with containment chambers, one of which has a Flood Warrior Form inside. * 343 Guilty Spark: "In the meantime, I have exhausted all scheduled research activities assigned by the Council." * 343 Guilty Spark: "Once those experiments were complete, I shut down all Sentinel function and put myself into a state of significant hibernation to measure performance of the installation with negligible upkeep." Guilty Spark enters a small chamber his size and powers down, screen fades black, and the below text is seen: ' EXTENDED HIBERNATION' MAINTENANCE CHECK AT 1,000 CYCLES EXCEPTIONS WILL BE RAISED FOR MAJOR AND PROFOUND EVENTS SYSTEMS NORMAL * 343 Guilty Spark: "After 150 years with no noticeable impact on the Installations systems or integrity, even in hibernation, I became...bored." Guilty Spark comes back online, and his eye flashes red a few times, before staying blue. * 343 Guilty Spark: "This was quite troubling, for I was led to believe I was not capable of such a state. This was the one of the gifts I was promised, an end to strife." Screen fades to a small creek on the surface of Halo, with Guilty Spark passing. * 343 Guilty Spark: "I am aware of the dangers of a system such as myself losing operational focus. Quite Troubling. I wonder if my fellow Monitors are experiencing similar states, or if this is because of my particular path to this Installation?" Screen starts fading around to different sights of nature on Halo. * 343 Guilty Spark: "For amusement, I have begun a series of experiments involving the evacuation of all matter from contained sections of my installation." All the earth and and trees in the current view is suddenly thrown up into the air, screen then goes to a view in space where we see the lower section of Halo, with lots of debris flying out from the rim heading to the center of Halo. * 343 Guilty Spark: "By measuring the geological effects of exposure to vacuum of space and the eventual biological recovery of these sections, I anticipate gaining valuable insight into emergency response scenarios of..." S''creen interrupts Guilty Spark with a warning screen:'' SENTIENT PROXIMITY WARNING INCOMING VESSEL * Computer: "SENTIENT PROXIMITY WARNING!" We see a vessel fly by fast into Installation 04's surface. Terminal end. Terminal 5 - Assault on the Control Room Computer Display is shown displaying "UPDATING REPORT". * 343 Guilty Spark: "It has been 26 hours since the sentients landed in sector 1215,and so far they have not attempted to exit the remains of their vessel." Now visible is the crash site of the vessel, burning brightly and obviously extremely damaged. * 343 Guilty Spark: "I say "remains" because their landing was either not executed adequately or this vessel lacked significant maneuvering capability." * 343 Guilty Spark: "The Visible Portions of the vessel have suffered catastrophic structural damage during the violent landing experience. I have detected atmospheric leaks in 17 distinct locations along the hull." Guilty Spark starts scanning the wreckage . * 343 Guilty Spark: "My analysis shows that the mixture of gases coming from the ship matches the natural on my installation almost exactly." * 343 Guilty Spark: "Perhaps the occupants (If they still live) were originally cataloged here! Perhaps these beings will confirm that the plan was successful and the galaxy has returned to our proper cadence! I am beyond optimistic!" Zooms in on Guilty Spark's scanning. * 343 Guilty Spark: "But I do not understand why these sentients have not attempted to exit their vessel..." Zooms back to see the channel in the ground that the ship dug out while landing. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Other than the leaking atmosphere, the only thing emanating from the vessel is an automated distress call." We now see the distress call being analyzed. * 343 Guilty Spark: "I am currently analyzing this automated broadcast, but with such limited data-set, and no direct communication I do not anticipate full comprehension." Now we see a star chart of the space around installation 04, with waves emanating from it. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Given the short-range nature of this craft, it is like there are others nearby. But, in accordance with procedure, I am blocking the distress call. No communication of the location of any installation is permissible." We now see 343 Guilty Spark again. * 343 Guilty Spark: "I admit great curiosity about these visitors. While the plan is quite clear about procedure about this situation, I have my doubts. How many failure points can the plan sustain before blind adherence becomes counter productive? Surely, in light of all that has changed, I should be able to modify my responses to adapt--" View of Halo's surface. * 343 Guilty Spark: "No, I have my duties, and I have a terrible cargo here. I must be sure. I shall obey, and content myself to Monitor........I hope they come out soon, though. So many questions to ask! So many questions!" Terminal end. Terminal 6 - 343 Guilty Spark We see a large rectangular Forerunner structure. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Construction of the sarcophagus around the unexplained vessel was completed today." Camera goes back to Guilty Spark in mid air. * 343 Guilty Spark: "No occupants ever exited. No attempts to communicate were made, other then the automated broadcast that repeated every 72.83 seconds until the signal terminated one week ago." Guilty Spark flies to the sarcophagus. * 343 Guilty Spark: "In accordance with procedure, no attempts to make physical or remote contact with any survivor's of this vessels inelegant landing." Now we see a computer screen that was monitoring any openings or signals from the ship. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Atmosphere from inside the craft stopped venting two weeks before the signal ceased. No relation between these two events can be established with certainty. Gases that did escape were sterilized. No further sign of alien visitors has been identified on any sensor system." We see Guilty Spark traveling through the forest now. * 343 guilty Spark: "I have now endured 60,000 years without for word from outside the Array. I have no way of knowing whether we actually saved the galaxy we destroyed...And because of protocol I sat silently while the first chance to be judged for those acts died.....To say that I regret being forced to this outcome is a tremendous understatement." Guilty Spark teleports to the inside of a Forerunner quarantine lab. * 343 Guilty Spark: "But as I perform the inspection of the quarantine labs today, I am reminded of the gravity of my responsibilities." Camera focuses on a single containment chamber, with Guilty Spark behind; in the containment chamber is a single, tiny, Flood Spore. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Just one of these spores, if released from this facility, would render the ultimate judgement against our self-appointed role as protectors of the galaxy." We see the flood spores now falling from the sky. * 343 Guilty Spark: "When the plan to maintain the Halo Array was created, it was a point of some contention whether we should preserve any remnant of the Flood infection." The spore lands, and infection spreads all over the surface of Halo. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Many thought this unwise, as there was a notable chance that one of our containment facilities might be breached. Those who held this belief were almost successful at convincing the Ecumene Council to destroy the last flood samples, but oddly enough it was the The Librarian who decided otherwise. And I believe she was correct. I know in a way I cannot logically explain that there exists a way to actually defeat the Flood." We see multiple landscapes infected with Flood. * 343 Guilty Spark: "To immunize...to cure. I still struggle with multiple layers of memory of fighting the Flood, but I know this cure is possible, even though the full genius of the Forerunners were unable to achieve it." Back to Guilty Spark and the small Flood Spore in liquid containment. * 343 Guilty Spark: "The Forerunners' ancient enemy held and used that information once. But it was denied to us. But without more samples for further study, that cure will never again be found." Guilty Spark moving along the containment chambers. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Of course, I have no reason to believe this here lies the entirety of the parasite. It may be waiting in the frozen void beyond this galaxy, or worse, inexorably drifting toward us." {C 343 Guilty Spark: "I don't know what survives beyond my installation, but I know that in order for anything to survive I have to protect this installation and its quarantine very carefully. Yes the librarian was right to store it, examine it, continue to seek a cure." We see the outside of the sarcophagus again. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Still...Next visitor, things will be different." Terminal end. Terminal 7 - The Library We see 343 Guilty Spark filling the screen. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Alone." The screen slowly moves back, with Guilty Spark "yelling" over a cliff. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Alone Alone Alone Alone!" While yelling alone, his eye flashes red a few times. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Am I the only intelligence left? waiting here on this ring for a rebirth never truly conceived, guarding a Halo Array that has no targets...a weapon I could tune to any target?" We see a birds-eye-view of the ground high in the sky, then we see several computer screens about the Halo, after we now see a room of Forerunners, probably when the plan was being made. * 343 Guilty Spark: "This is not what I had in mind when I volunteered. Not what I had in mind at all. I was naive to think I knew what this installation meant. We were all naive. Looking back, we should have done a few things differently." We see a view of the clouds and a monitor fly by, then another materialize while Guilty Spark speaks. * 343 Guilty Spark: "For starters, we should have installed two caretakers per installation." The second monitor disappears, leaving Guilty Spark by himself. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Because I am alone, I am losing focus, and that is very, very dangerous for a system such as myself." Guilty Spark has now flown up and into space. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Perhaps a visit to the nearby gas giant is in order...my impulse drives certainly could make the journey...A few hundred years of travel could do me good." Guilty Spark is now flying through snow by a forerunner pulse tower. * 343 Guilty Spark: "There it was again. How very unproductive of me!" We see preparation of the plan being done. * 343 Guilty Spark: "It seems strange how the Librarian did not account for this. Her strength was always in planning, in positioning the pieces and then being bold enough to let it happen. To let her plans come true." We see a field with a mountain in the background, and a strong shadow of a forerunner being cast on the field from off screen, there's a flash, and the shadow is gone. * 343 Guilty Spark: "I was a part of many of those plans, long before I knew for certain she was real. Before any of us were. But at the end we only had a fragment of her brilliance left to us, and I fear she did not fully appreciate the nature of my situation here.... the problems it might pose." We see a schematic building itself into a monitor. * 343 Guilty Spark: "But even a fragment of her...frag...fra. fragme...fragment FRAGMENT, YES! Oh dear. Here it comes again." Terminal end. Terminal 8 - Two Betrayals We see a black computer representation of Halo. * 343 Guilty Spark: "25,000 light years." The ring fires and screen zooms back to watch the expansion of the wave. * 343 Guilty Spark: "That is the effective range of this installation." * 343 Guilty Spark: "According to the star charts archived on this installation, I estimate that there are 3,972 worlds capable of sustaining biological sentient life within that 25,000 light year range. In reality it may be significantly more then that." Zooms back to see a section of our galaxy with waves from other installations meeting. * 343 Guilty Spark: "And if the full array was tuned and activated by installation 00, the harmonics of the overlapping waves would maginfy that effect exponentially, cascading out to cover every known star system and well into the voids beyond." We see a single planet with the wave hitting it. * 343 Guilty Spark: "And that only considers the firing of a mere Seven Halo's!" A birds eye view of a jungle with the wave crossing through it. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Had the oringinal twelve rings survive to see use.....Sterilization would spread far further than most Forerunners ever feared we could reach." An alien life from is seen being destroyed by the ring, then screen pans to a Flood Carrier Form and the Flood-infested surroundings blown away by the wave to reveal a Forerunner city. * 343 Guilty Spark: "But even with just seven rings we were able to destroy every sign of the Flood.... and every other sentient creature along with it. This victory was the will of our people, despite the fact that it meant our own end aswell. But by our pyrrhic measurement it was a victory, and it cleared the stage for the rest of the The Librarian's plan." We see the symbol of the Ur-Didact (presumably) form itself on the screen. * 343 Guilty Spark: "I sometimes wonder whether the Didact could have succeeded at a much smaller cost. I learned the folly of opposing him personally, and his brilliance was unsurpassed -- except by her own." The symbol then changes into a representation of Halo. * 343 Guilty Spark: "He never got the chance to fully execute his proposal. The council saw to that. But if something were to go wrong with one of the Halos, if our tools were ever turned against us..." The Halo dissolves and we see mist-like pieces of the symbol/Halo and stars. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Long plans, indeed." Terminal end. Terminal 9 - Keyes We see a close up of Jacob Keyes' face, note that most of what he is saying is struggled and slow. Fades to a tree with light pouring through. * Jacob Keyes: "I forgot something.....What did I -- my name, I forgot-- Keyes, Jacob. Captain. Service number 01928-19912-JK." W''e see his face again'' * Jacob Keyes: "What is that noise? What is that damn noise?!" We see him saluting with light in the background, then fades to Marines fighting the Flood. * Jacob Keyes: "Covenant captured me. Didn't they? Yeah. I can't... I can't remember...." We see him transforming into the Flood from his saluting stance * Jacob Keyes: "Keyes, Jacob. (hard swallow) Captain. Service number 01928-19912- (Beat. thinking) J..JK." * Jacob Keyes: "Oh God... it hurts." We see him as part of the Proto-Gravemind. * Jacob Keyes: "This will never work, you Covenant bastards! I'll never lead you to Earth!" We see Jacob Keyes' memories of Earth, his voice is now much more distorted and deeper. * Jacob Keyes: "Keyes, Jacob? Captain., Service... number... 01928-19912-JK." * Jacob Keyes: "Oh god, you don't want Earth... you want EVERYTHING! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!." * Proto-Gravemind: "Everything." Zooms back to see Keyes as part of the full Proto-Gravemind, as he gives a small scream of pain. We see a memory of Miranda Keyes. * Jacob Keyes: "Miranda? Is that you--" * Proto-Gravemind: "Forget Everything." The memory of Miranda fades. * Jacob Keyes: "No! Please! Don't let me forget--.......K--K--Keyes, Jacob." We see a young Dr. Halsey in a night gown. * Jacob Keyes: "Captain. Service num-- ber, " We see stages of his transformation to the Proto-Gravemind. * Jacob Keyes: "01928-19912-JK." * Proto-Gravemind: "No more. What you were--Memories-- Emotions. All is now ours." * Jacob Keyes: "Keyes, Jacob. Captain. Service number 01928-19912-JK." * Jacob Keyes: "You will not have me." Screen goes black. * Proto-Gravemind: "We already do." Terminal end. Terminal 10 - The Maw Screen shows close-up of 343 Guilty Spark. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Vexation! 100,000 years of careful maintenance and diligence! 100,000 years protecting the galaxy's future! 100,000 years? spent fearing that our sacrifices-- my sacrifice was in vain." Screen cuts to Master Chief holding a rocket launcher and firing a rocket at a Flood Combat Form, and then emerging from a fire. * 343 Guilty Spark: "And 16 hours after I finally made contact.... this so-called Reclaimer decides to blow it all up." Screen cuts to 343 Guilty Spark pulling up a hologram of a Halo installation. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Oh, I am not pleased. Just as I finally discovered that our plan to save the galaxy succeeded, the ancient enemy is unleashed once more." Screen cuts to humans, the Covenant, and the Flood fighting. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Why these Reclaimers refuse to follow protocol is quite mystifying. Destroy my installation, will they?" Screen cuts to 343 Guilty Spark being surrounded by holograms of all the Halo installations. * 343 Guilty Spark: "I shall renew efforts to make contact with the other rings immediately. This "Covenant" may be useful to me. Although, I don't think they fully understand what they claim to seek. Still, it makes no difference to me what they believe, as long as they do what must be done. Hmm, I sound like her." Screen slowly rises above 343 Guilty Spark and shows a forest and mountain background. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Oh, but what I would not give to have even a single company of her Prometheans here right now. Oh, they would most certainly restore order with their trademark lethality. Although, that would mean he would have to be here too, and without the Librarian around to temper his rage, well, these Reclaimers might almost prefer the Flood." The fallout from a blast, presumably from the explosion of the Pillar of Autumn, engulfs the environment shown, and the symbol of the Didact flashes on the screen before the screen cuts to black. Terminal end. Terminal 11 - Threshold Threshold is a secret terminal that can be accessible by entering the glyphs at the end of each terminal on Halo Waypoint. Once the glyphs are entered, it shows this: The destruction of Installation 04 is shown. Spark can be seen flying away from it. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Quite unacceptable." The screen then goes to his point of view. He is scanning the area for any signs of life. As he scans Threshold, he finds the gas mine. It then goes to the mine, where it shows a Unggoy fiddling with something off screen. A marksman Kig-Yar walks over to the Unggoy and strikes him with the butt of his Carbine. * Unnamed Unggoy: "(Yelps in pain)" As the Unggoy recovers from the blow, a trickle of blue blood runs down his face. Guilty Spark then enters the room, drawing the attention of all Unggoy and Kig-Yar in the room. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Greetings, I am 343 Guilty Spark, monitor of Installation-" A Kig-Yar then screeches and draws an electric baton and charges at Spark. Enraged, Spark fires a red laser at the Kig-Yar, killing him instantly. * 343 Guilty Spark: "Impertinent creature!" Another Kig-Yar fires an overcharge shot at him. It it simply absorbed by Spark's shields. Once again, Spark fires the red laser. Another Kig-Yar behind him charges another shot, but his hand is cut off from the wrist by an Sangheili with an Energy Sword. The Sangheili approaches Spark and kneels before him. * Unnamed Sangheili: "I offer you my life as an amends for this dishonor. An oracle of the gods should never suffer such impertinence from vermin like this! I shall cast them all into the mist below for daring such a blasphemy! and..." * 343 Guilty Spark: "Oh my, your people have grown so dramatic in the last 100,000 years. But please, no more deaths are required, we will need all the forces we can muster if the Flood escape the destruction of my installation. I must speak to your commander immediately." 343 Guilty Spark meets Sesa 'Refumee. * Sesa 'Refumee: "Glorious day! The Prophets will be pleased that we have rescued an Oracle from the human violation of the holy temple." * 343 Guilty Spark: "Why do you keep calling it a temple? My installation was a weapon, and one which we needed very, very, badly." * Sesa 'Refumee: "But Oracle, I do not understand. We were told the ring was our salvation, the gateway to paradise." * 343 Guilty Spark: "Told? By whom? Anyone who told you that is either a fool, or quite, quite mad. That installation was a beautiful tool, designed to destroy everything the Flood might feed on." * Sesa 'Refumee: "Everything?" * 343 Guilty Spark: "Oh, quite everything. And if even one Flood Spore survived the destruction of my ring, then protocol demands that all nearby sentient life must immediately be destroyed. An outbreak of the Flood cannot be allowed to take place. But, I am wasting your time. I'm sure you know all this already." * Sesa 'Refumee: "Communications, shut down all lines to the fleet. We will not notify the Prophets of our discovery until I hear all this Oracle has to say." * 343 Guilty Spark: "I will gladly share all that I'm permitted, but we have little time. What has been unleashed here could destroy everything you've ever known." * Sesa 'Refumee: "On that, Oracle, we are in agreement." It then goes outside the mine, and then pans up to show the wreckage of Halo. Terminal end. Terminal 12 - Wake Up John This terminal was removed by 343 Industries, however, if you unlocked the terminal before they removed it, you will have a video now labeled ???, and description ????. If you are lucky enough to have unlocked it in time, when you play it, you will receive a color testing screen and tone as well as two lines of text. The two lines of text are as follows: For decades we have battled an alien enemy we do not understand. Unprovoked, they brought our civilization to it's knees, and forced us into hiding. This text is from the beginning of the Halo: Anniversary Launch Trailer. 343 know release this terminal with the Silentium Glyph from Greg Bear final installment to the Forerunner Saga, Halo: Silentium. The next day, it was replaced with Greg Bear reading some text Halo: Silentium. Here's the video of all terminals, note the 12th is the Silentium Glyph entry video Glyphs At the end of each terminal is a 5 letter string of glyphs. If entered on Halo Waypoint (console and web) the 11th terminal "Threshold" is unlocked. The Glyphs can be decoded into the alphabet and numbers 1 to 9. Numbers It is seen that in the beginning of each terminal (except 12) a set of numbers are listed. The purpose of these numbers is yet unknown, however it does appear that they represent the time when the terminal takes place. The number sets are as follows in the order they appear in the terminals by terminal number: 044657.04.21.21.34.56 000003.09.12.06.54 100002.09.19.21.33.01 044657.04.21.21.34.56 044657.04.23.01.17.22 044657.04.23.01.17.22 89875.11.11.15.41.13 052107.06.07.06.11.02 044657.04.21.21.34.56 100002.09.22.09.38.17 100002.09.22.28.63.55 It appears that the first set of 6 digits in each represents a year, starting slightly before the first firing of the Halo Array. This is doubted, as not all of the sets follow that idea. Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary